


Lines of poetry evan hansen wrote about jared kleinman

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Kleinsen, M/M, Poems, Poetry, idk lmao I'm sad, low-key a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: just what the title says





	Lines of poetry evan hansen wrote about jared kleinman

Title: Lines of poetry evan hansen wrote about jared kleinman

Summary: idk just what the title says

Tags: kleinsen, poems, poetry, low-key a vent fic, idk lmao I'm sad

 

**Seventh grade**

If there was a boy like you somewhere else id still choose to be with you, because you can make memories but you cant erase them. (Well if you repress them i suppose you can but my point is) if there's two boys like you, one with stars in his eyes and the other with inside jokes from eight years of friendship memorized, id choose you every time

 

**Eighth grade**

I didn't know you knew how to play guitar, honestly.

But we were on your room on your couch you call a bed.

We were both sipping the lemon ginger tea

Your mom made us. it’s red,

(but not as red as my cheeks are

and i don't know why) i pass you the CD

You press play but your eyes are staring out far

Beyond this world into a sea of something

Chemicals maybe

Or alcohol

Or maybe just hope

Or sorrow

Or fear

I dont know

But you look out into nothing

And i wonder why i feel like my heart has stopped when i look into your eyes

 

**Ninth grade**

The halls are filled with candied lies

And all these kids with unmarred thighs

Who can meet each other's eyes

Obsessed with their dress size

First kisses make them feel like they can fly

And they don't stutter when they say "hi"

And i sigh

Because there's them and there's us

There's me with a stutter and a hyperfixation on Thailand

There's you with glasses and a soft smile and the sarcasm you use to protect yourself 

There's you with that stupid wink and your Vine references and my hoodie, somewhere

There's you and somewhere in your room you've got my clothes and

Tell me why that feels so

Why that feels

Like this

Why do i feel like this?

(I already know the answer)

 

**Tenth grade**

You smell it on me

You can see the stains 

Of the way I've thought of you

You are repulsed by me

I can tell

Isn't everyone?

But especially you 

I shouldn't think of you like this

I shouldn't want you like this

I shouldn't think of you at all

 

**Eleventh grade**

what changed

between then

and now

then

when you cared

now

when you dont

and i feel

like im slipping 

and i dont know

what to do

do you care

about me

or anything

do you care at all

did you ever care

did you ever

care

 

**Twelfth grade**

And i left you there

There arent words

To describe

This feeling

Empty

Aching

Lonely

None of them

Even

Come close

To how i feel


End file.
